


and meet me there

by madgalaxy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bad Flirting, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shin Hoseok Is Whipped, Sweet Kisses, This Is STUPID, Yoo Kihyun Is Whipped, and blushing, based on wonho's bday message when he thanked kihyun for making his songs sound good, because i'm a draft-hoarding goblin, excessive descriptions of pouting, for once on this godforsaken site, in a non-bdsm way, they're so emotionally whipped for each other, this is the 4th kiho fic sitting in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgalaxy/pseuds/madgalaxy
Summary: “It’s you,” he repeats, softer this time, afraid to break the moment. He cups Kihyun’s cheek with one hand, surprised to see that his fingers are shaking minutely, and whether it’s from the nerves or from the exhilaration, he’s not sure, and right now, he doesn’t really care.Late at night, Hoseok find's inspiration in the raw honesty of Kihyun's voice and in the gentle curve of his lips.





	and meet me there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@chiqkihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40chiqkihyun).



> also based on the way Wonho was looking at Kihyun during no.mercy when he was singing hyeya because i'm still not over it, nor will I ever be
> 
> originally titled "STOP STARTING KIHO FICS AND THEN NEVER FINISHING THEM" because I'm a terrible person with no concept of a writing schedule
> 
> I would like to disclose that I know absolutely nothing about how songs are written and recorded for an album so pls just bear with me; if any of it sounds terrible I blame google
> 
> also apologies for any mistakes because a beta??? in this economy???
> 
> (title taken from Ben Howard's "Promise")

Hoseok can feel himself sinking lower and lower into his desk chair with every passing moment.

 He’s going through the worst case of writer’s block he has _ever_ experienced.

 His blank laptop screen stares back at him tauntingly, a “warning – low energy” message flashing up every now and then which he ignores, because honestly, it feels just a little bit too relatable right now.

 He pulls open his sound editing equipment for the fifth time in as many minutes, in the vain hope that if he presses enough random buttons _something_ interesting might happen, not wanting to return to the dorms empty handed after several hours spent agonizing in the studio. Eventually all he ends up doing is creating an endless loop of cat noises that sounds suspiciously like a GOT7 song, and he still considers it the most productive thing he’s achieved all evening.

  _The day I resort to plagiarism is the day I quit music,_ he thinks bitterly, already mourning the death of his career.

 And yeah, he knows he’s being dramatic, but whatever, he’s _tired_ , he just wants to go home and sleep.

 He’s slumped so far in his chair now that he’s practically eye-level with his desk, and he’s about a quarter ass-cheek away from falling out of his chair entirely. It’s a sitting position born out of hours of frustration and boredom. The sound editing program is open again but instead of staring at it in despair, he takes one last stab at productivity, pulling up some old song drafts and demos that maybe, just maybe, he can salvage into sounding like semi-decent songs.

 A few of them sound okay, better than he remembers them being when he’d originally recorded them weeks and months ago, so maybe all is not completely lost. Knowing that he’s well beyond writing any decent lyrics in his current bitter, sleep-deprived state of mind, he focuses his attention on the few songs that he’s already recorded a full guide track to using his own voice.

 And, it’s not that he doesn’t _like_ the sound of his own voice, but the longer he spends listening to his songs, the more he feels like... there’s something missing. Something he can’t quite put his finger on.

 He forces himself into a somewhat reasonable sitting position so he can reach for his phone and pulls up the group chat with the other members. It’s nearly 2am, and while he’s almost certain that everyone is still awake, he’s also pretty sure that a favour requiring them to move from the comfort of their dorm will be met with less than enthusiastic responses. Still, he figures it’s worth a shot.

 **_Hoseok:_ ** _anyone feel like coming to the studio to help record a few demo tracks?_

 **_Hyungwon:_ ** _no_

 **_Minhyuk:_ ** _I would!! but I'm about to go to sleep :/_

 **_Hyungwon:_ ** _he's playing overwatch_

 **_Jooheon:_ ** _minhyuk I can hear you playing overwatch_

 **_Minhyuk:_ ** _I live in a house of snitches_

Hoseok rolls his eyes and briefly considers resorting to bribery when he hears a knock on his door. He calls for them to come in, turning in his chair, and his face immediately softens into a relieved grin as a disgruntled Kihyun pops his head in, looking about as exhausted as Hoseok feels. He must have been practicing their latest choreography, Hoseok assumes, taking in Kihyun’s attire and the thin layer of sweat still drying on his forehead.

  _He looks hot_. The thought runs through his mind almost like a reflex, and he’d be concerned if it weren’t for that fact that he’s gotten alarmingly used to this pattern of thinking around Kihyun. He’s been trying to keep it from becoming a problem.

 “Why are you asking us to come in and record stuff at three in the goddamn morning?”

 An amused smile tugs at the corner of Hoseok’s lips. “Well, hello to you too.”

 “It’s about to be ‘goodbye’ if you don’t answer my question.” The glare he sends Hoseok’s way is nowhere near as effective as it used to be, and Hoseok knows that there’s no real bite to his words.

 Still, he takes a defensive stance, pouting exaggeratedly as he adopts a disgustingly cute voice in the hopes that Kihyun’s kind and caring side isn’t buried too deep under all the layers of bitter tiredness. Even if Kihyun is too tired to help, he’ll likely resort to coddling if Hoseok acts pitiful enough, and Hoseok is not beneath whinging if it means Kihyun will take care of him. He has long since abandoned pretending like he doesn’t love it when Kihyun coddles him.

 “I think my career as a song-writer is over,” he whines, sinking further down in his desk chair once more, trying to look as small and pitiful as possible. “ _None_ of my songs are any good, they all sound boring. It’s like they’re missing something, but I don’t know what.”

 Kihyun gives Hoseok a look that falls somewhere between concern and exasperation. It’s the look he usually gives right before a lecture. Or a pep-talk. Or any conversation, really. “Hoseok-ah...”

 “I just thought that if I heard someone else singing them it might help me figure out what’s wrong with them, or that it would at least inspire me to do _something_ productive today. Also I’ve been stuck in this studio for over twelve hours and I think lack of human contact is slowly driving me insane.”

 Kihyun walks over and perches himself on the edge of the desk with a sigh, reaching out to massage soothing circles into Hoseok’s shoulder. His expression is soft in a way that makes Hoseok’s heart do something complicated in his chest.

 He also looks like he knows what Hoseok is doing and is determined not to give in.

 “As _tragic_ as the end of your music career sounds,” he starts, eyes glinting with ill-contained amusement, “my voice really isn’t in good condition right now.”

 “Your voice always sounds amazing,” Hoseok shoots back immediately.

 Kihyun looks like he’s trying not to preen too visibly at the compliment, averting his eyes as a smile dances on the edge of his lips.

 Hoseok likes how predictable he can be sometimes.

 “I’m serious, I think I wore it out from practicing all day.”

 Hoseok’s pout deepens and he looks up at Kihyun with the best puppy-dog eyes he can muster, scooting his chair closer so he can rest his chin against Kihyun’s hip, taking the puppy analogy as far as he dares.

 “I just want to record one song. Please?”

 “Hyung...” Kihyun tries to fix Hoseok with a stern look but his eyes dart away too quickly and his cheeks are tinged with pink. Hoseok knows he’s won.

 Kihyun’s never been very good at saying no to him, a fact that he tries not to exploit _too_ often.

 Kihyun sighs.

 Hoseok grins.

* * *

 

Although Kihyun (reluctantly) agrees to help, and even suggests that they should go use a proper recording booth instead of just using Hoseok’s laptop and microphone, he _still_ complains about being tired and in no condition to sing the whole way there. Hoseok wants to tell him that he’ll only wear his voice out more if he keeps complaining all the time but he values his life enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. When Kihyun is tired, he’s even less likely to respond well to snide remarks than usual.

 But in some ways, Hoseok thinks that he’s also a lot softer and more pliant when he’s tired, the attitude he usually wears slipping to reveal a gentle and more openly affectionate side. He barely complains when Hoseok back-hugs him and tries to plant sloppy kisses of gratitude all over his face, and Hoseok’s pretty sure he’s not imagining it when Kihyun starts to subtly lean into his touch as they play around with the recording equipment.

 Kihyun’s one condition for helping Hoseok is that he gets to pick which song he sings, which is fair enough, but Hoseok still feels a little bit self-conscious as he hits play on the first song. Nothing makes him feel quite as vulnerable as when someone else listens to his songs for the first time, catching glimpses of himself that even _he_ isn’t sure he fully understands.

 Kihyun has good sense when it comes to these things though, so Hoseok trusts that he’ll find a song with enough potential to warrant being brought back to life at such an ungodly hour of the morning.

 He begins to worry slightly when Kihyun nears the end of the list of songs and still hasn’t picked anything, even though he keeps insisting that it’s because if he’s going to record a demo at three in the morning in a state of near-exhaustion, he’s at least going to do it _right._

“This one,” he finally declares, pointing to the very last song.

 Truthfully, it’s not one of Hoseok’s favourite songs on the list and probably not one he would have picked himself. The melody is nice enough and the lyrics are decent (if not slightly sappy), but something about it just doesn’t click so it’s been sitting relatively untouched in his drafts for a while now. He raises an eyebrow and waits for Kihyun to give an explanation for his choice, or to at least give some indication of what he thinks of the song, but none are forthcoming. He just shrugs and shoots Hoseok his _‘I do what I want’_ grin.

 He listens to the song a few more times to memorize the melody and the lyrics before heading into the booth and tugging a large pair of headphones over his ears. Hoseok fiddles around with the soundboard some more and then looks up, waiting for Kihyun to give him a thumbs up before he hits play and hopes for the best. Whatever happens, he’ll at least enjoy listening to Kihyun sing, probably more than he should.

 And it turns out better than the best. Of course it does. From the second Kihyun opens his mouth and hits that first note, Hoseok's knees go weak just like they did the first time he heard Kihyun sing. His voice just has a way of effortlessly fitting into the song like it belongs there. Like it was written for him. And on some level, Hoseok thinks that maybe most of his songs _are_ written for Kihyun. It’s not exactly a shocking revelation.

 It’s a slow song, and a sad song. Hoseok doesn’t usually like writing sad songs, especially for Kihyun, because sadness is literally the furthest emotion on his mind whenever he looks at him. But looking at Kihyun now, he’s reminded of the time he sang on their survival show all those years ago, his voice stripped raw and filled with honesty. All the old feelings come rushing back, and Hoseok feels himself fighting back tears.

 Kihyun finishes and slips out of the booth, and is immediately met with Hoseok’s crushing embrace.

 “Hoseok remember how we’ve talked about how strong you underestimate you are mmpff–”

 Kihyun’s eyes widen in shock at the soft pressure against his lips.

 Hoseok’s lips.

 Kissing him.

 He stays frozen in shock for the whole two seconds that the kiss lasts, warm hands framing either side of his face, eyes screwed shut as his mind runs around screaming in incoherent circles.

 Hoseok pulls back, hands sliding from Kihyun’s face to grip him by the shoulders.

 “How do you make everything I write sound so good?”

 Kihyun can only blink at him, eyes wide as saucers.

 “Your voice matches the song perfectly! I mean, your voice matches every song perfectly, but that was honestly just _amazing_ and the lyrics you improvised were _so good_ oh my god I need to write them down and—look—I know I said I only wanted you to record one song but–”

  _“Hoseok.”_

Hoseok pauses abruptly, looking mildly offended at being cut off mid-excited rant. He stares at Kihyun. “What?”

 Kihyun stares back at him, hard, not saying anything.

 Hoseok’s eyebrows furrow and Kihyun can almost see the gears turning in his head. He can tell exactly when realization hits by the mangled gasp that escapes Hoseok’s mouth right before his hands come up to cover his face in mortification.

 “Oh my god.”

 “There it is.”

 “Please tell me that didn’t just happen.”

 “I really wish I could.”

  _“Oh my god.”_

Kihyun figures he should probably feel embarrassed too, but the whole situation combined with Hoseok’s utterly mortified expression and sheer determination to avoid Kihyun’s eyes is just so funny that he can’t help the bubble of laughter that escapes him.

 Hoseok watches him in mild horror. One glance at his red, flustered face has Kihyun doubled over with laughter again, hand clutching the edge of the mixing-board to steady himself.

 “I’m glad one of us finds this so funny,” Hoseok pouts, flushing an even deeper shade of red when they finally make eye contact again.

 Kihyun takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and leans back against the table. “I’m sorry, I really am, it just all happened so quickly and then I saw the look on your _face_ —” He has to stop again to supress a giggle.

 Hoseok isn’t sure what’s more embarrassing: the fact that he apparently has so little control over his life now that he just goes around kissing people whenever he feels like it, or that kissing Kihyun made him _laugh,_ as opposed to, you know, turning him on _._

 He steps up to the mixing-board and pushes a few buttons around, trying to ignore the amusement that he can still feel rolling off Kihyun in waves. “Well, let me know when you’re done laughing at me so I can play the song back for you.”

 “Awww, Hoseok-ah...” Kihyun uses his coddling voice, sliding an arm around Hoseok’s waist. In any other given situation, Hoseok would be lapping the attention up, but right now he just wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “I’m sorry for laughing at you.”

 “Yeah well, I didn’t kiss you to make you laugh.” Hoseok is still pouting and refusing to look at him properly, pulling away when he tries to pinch his cheek. He feels a little bit like a petulant child, but it’s not like he’s got any more dignity left to lose anyway.

 “Why _did_ you kiss me, then?” Kihyun asks after a pause.

 Startled by the question, Hoseok is finally forced to meet Kihyun’s eye. He searches his face for more signs of teasing. When it’s evident that Kihyun isn’t kidding, he takes a very strange and serious moment to consider it. He figures that _“because you look sexy when you sing and I was tired of not doing anything about all these feelings I have towards you”_ probably isn’t an acceptable answer.

He shrugs instead, opting for casual. “To say thank you, I guess?”

 “Do you always say thank you to people by kissing them and then forgetting about it seconds later?” Kihyun asks, an amused glint in his eyes.

 Hoseok groans and tries to wriggle free from the arm still coiled around his waist. “I swear I’m never asking for your help ever again.”

 “I’m not sure I’d want to help you anyway if you’re going to go around kissing me out of the blue all the time.”

 “Don’t act like you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Hoseok shoots back immediately, flicking Kihyun on the forehead. “I’m a catch and you know it.”

Kihyun still manages to look indignant despite the light-pink blush rising on his cheeks. “Your self-confidence is, as always, astonishing.”

 “What, you don’t think I’m sexy?” Hoseok strikes a pose and gives Kihyun his best coquettish look, pouting and batting his eyelashes. He may end up at the brunt end of Kihyun’s teasing more often than he’d like, but he can certainly dish out as good as he gets when he puts his mind to it.

 “Nope.”

 Hoseok is surprised that Kihyun even dignifies him with a response, and it’s then that he realizes that he must be starting to get under Kihyun’s skin. He can see it in the persistent blush and in the way Kihyun is looking at him, like he’s caught between staring or making a run for it.

 Hoseok grabs his wrist and gently pulls him forward so that they’re way too close, personal space a distant memory.

 “Are you sure?” he asks, and wow, when did his voice get so low?

 Their eyes stay locked and it’s a bit awkward; Hoseok’s not entirely sure what he’s doing. Kihyun looks like he’s not entirely sure what Hoseok’s doing either. His eyes drift down to Hoseok’s lips briefly and when he looks back up, his expression shifts into something akin to defeat. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly and he’s biting his lip, and--oh.

  _Oh._

Hoseok briefly considers telling Kihyun that staring at his lips as if they’re dessert _really_ isn’t helping his case but the words are barely out of his mouth when Kihyun is suddenly crowding him against the table, fingers fisted into the loose front of Hoseok’s shirt as he presses a clumsy kiss to the corner of his mouth, eyes screwed shut.

 Hoseok doesn’t give Kihyun the chance to second-guess himself. He curls his arms around his waist to keep him flush against his body, tilting his head to meet Kihyun’s lips properly, fitting together like a lock and key. Kihyun makes a soft noise at the back of his throat and he relaxes his grip on Hoseok’s shirt, arms sliding around his neck instead so he can tangle his fingers into his hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss with so much fervour that it makes Hoseok smile into the kiss.

 “It’s you,” he says suddenly, pulling away from the kiss abruptly in a moment of clarity.

 Kihyun frowns (although it’s closer to a pout, but again, Hoseok values his life enough not to mention it), clearly not happy that the kissing has stopped, and tries to rectify the situation by latching his mouth onto Hoseok’s neck where it meets his collarbone, trailing soft kisses all the way up to his jaw, his tongue lavishing over sensitive spots that make Hoseok’s toes curl in pleasure.

 Hoseok laughs, dislodging Kihyun, who lets out a discontented whine. Hoseok would be poking fun at him if it hadn’t been for his sudden realization. Although he really should have seen this coming from a mile away.

 “It’s you,” he repeats, softer this time, afraid to break the moment. He cups Kihyun’s cheek with one hand, surprised to see that his fingers are shaking minutely, and whether it’s from the nerves or from the exhilaration, he’s not sure, and right now, he doesn’t really care. “You’re the missing piece to all my songs.”

 Right now, this is all he cares about. He doesn’t want to write songs if Kihyun’s voice isn’t part of them.

 Kihyun somehow manages to look both flattered and derisive at the same time. Hoseok reckons they’ll get through the full range of facial expressions before the night is through.

 “Do I really have to point out how ridiculously cheesy that sounds?”

 “I tell you you’re my muse, and you thank me by insulting me?” Hoseok does his best to look deeply wounded.

 “Ok well, first of all,” Kihyun says, holding up one finger, “don’t ever call me that again, that’s so embarrassing and I can’t believe you made it even cheesier. And second--” he holds up another finger before leaning in to give Hoseok a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

 Hoseok grins. “I thought you didn’t approve of substituting kissing for saying thank you.”

 There’s no name for the facial expression Kihyun now wears, but Hoseok’s pretty sure it’s made specially for him.

 “I did say thank you, and you’ll be lucky if I ever say it again.”

 He doesn’t, but the kisses more than make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> for those interested, the other 3 kiho drafts are currently titled:
> 
> 1\. Dystopia AU  
> 2\. the stripper AU no one asked for  
> 3\. Yoo Kihyun's Home For Magical Beings
> 
> if i don't get round to posting them over the next few months this is an open invitation to come and kick my ass


End file.
